BANGHIM - Wait for me
by BYGHIME - Julz
Summary: Aku jadi gila karena rencanaku sendiri, tapi itu semua karena aku sangat menginginkan KITA.Tunggu aku sedikit lagi, sebentar lagi saja dan aku akan kembali lagi padamu. (Bad sumarry)


Author : Julz

Main Cast : B.A.P Bang Yongguk – Kim Himchan (BANGHIM)

Gendre : AU – Romance – Yaoi (Boy x Boy)

Length : oneshot

Rate : T

Disclameir : The story and plot it's mine, out from my little brain but not for all the cast.

.

.

.

.

.

**Wait for me**

.

.

.

.

Cuaca sedang dingin karena angin kencang yang bertiup untuk menyambut datangnya hujan yang sepertinya akan turun dengan deras, seorang pria cantik berdiri dengan bersandar pada sebuah tiang yang tidak jauh dari halte bis, raut wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia sudah lama menunggu di tempatnya berdiri.

15 menit berlalu, sudah keenam kalinya pria itu melihat jam ditangannya. Dari jauh terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sedang berlari membuat Himchan, si pria cantik itu menoleh kearah suara tersebut. "Kau terlambat lagi" ucapnya dan meninggalkan pria tampan dengan wajah tegas yang kini nafasnya terengah-engah sehabis berlari, dia berjalan meninggalkan pria itu tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dari pria tersebut.

Dengan nafasnya yang masih belum stabil pria tampan itu mencoba menghampiri kekasihnya, "Mianhae, aku ,,", "Sudahlah Bbang, tak apa" ucap Himchan, dia tidak melihat wajah pria yang berada disampingnya, wajah yang sudah menunjukkan ekspresi bersalah disampingnya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan tanpa ada pembicaraan di antara mereka, wajah sang pria tampan sudah sangat lelah dan sesekali terlihat ingin mengucapkan sesuatu pada Himchan yang berjalan disampingnya namun tak ada yang ia ucapkan, dia hanya menemani langkah Himchan dengan mulut tertutup.

Sampai di depan sebuah rumah dan mereka pun menghentikan langkahnya, "Gomawo, hati-hati dijalan" Himchan masuk ke dalam rumah dan meniggalkan Yongguk, si pria tampan yang sedari tadi memasang wajah bersalahnya, "Selamat malam dan selamat tidur, nanti aku akan meneleponmu" Himchan hanya membalas dengan anggukkan kepala dan kemudian melangkah memasukki rumah.

"Chanie, kau baru pulang? "

"Ne, aku kekamar yaa".

Himchan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja belajarnya lalu beralih menuju tempat tidur, memeluk bantal dan tak lama menangis.

-Wait for me-

Himchan telah selesai mandi dan segera membereskan barang-barang bawaannya untuk berangkat kekampus pagi ini, ia melangkah dengan malas menuju keluar rumah karena kejadian yang dialaminya semalam.

Himchan sempat terhenti ketika melihat pria yang semalam ditunggunya sudah berada di depan rumah, berdiri di samping mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir di sana. Yongguk mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih tangan Himchan, membawanya kedalam pelukkannya, "Hime, mianhae,, "

"Bbang, apa kau tidak masuk kerja?"

"Aku mau mengantarmu dulu, nanti baru berangkat ke kantor"

Sesekali Yongguk melihat kearah Himchan, dia tau untuk kesekian kalinya dia telah membuat kekasihnya itu menunggu dan kecewa. Sesekali Yongguk yang duduk di depan kemudi menggenggam tangan Himchan dan memandang kearahnya namun Himchan hanya sibuk memandang pemandangan di luar jendela mobil.

"Kau pulang sore kan? Aku akan menjemputmu nanti",

"Sudahlah Bbang, aku tau kau banyak pekerjaan . Aku akan pulang sendiri, hati-hati di jalan"

Yongguk hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Himchan padanya, lalu memandangi Himchan yang berjalan menjauh dari mobil saat mereka sudah berada di depan gedung kampus, Yongguk tau ini karena dia sering kali membuat Himchan menunggunya dan malah terkadang membatalkan janji yang dibuatnya.

Yongguk message:

_"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti, tunggu aku"_

Himchan membaca pesan itu dan membuat air mukanya berubah, ia memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tas dan kembali melangkah menuju kelasnya. Di dalam kelas Himchan mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung, membuat catatan kecil dari penjelasan sang dosen yang sedang memberikan kuliahnya di dalam kelas, ia mencoba mengeyampingkan perasaannya.

_Benar-benar berbeda, tempat ini dan aku kini sungguh sangat berbeda dari 2 tahun yang lalu. Tadinya tak ada hari yang tak ingin aku lewatkan untuk datang kekampus ini, tak ingin ada yang terlewat. Saat bersama dengannya di sini membuatku selalu ingin memulai hari dengan cepat untuk segera bertemu. Kini tempat ini tak lagi membuatku ingin cepat memulai hari, kini kebersamaanku tak bisa terjadi lagi di sini, karena kini dia sudah berbeda tempat denganku, dia sudah memasukki dunia kerjanya dan aku masih harus menyelesaikan kuliahku, aku merasa sudah kehilangan dirinya._

_-Kim Himchan-_

-(u_u)(n_n)-

Himchan telah menyelesaikan kuliahnya sampai sore hari ini dan dia bergegas untuk meninggalkan kampus, dia teringat dengan sms Yongguk tadi padanya, memintanya untuk menunggu. "Apa kau akan datang?" Himchan berjalan menuju halte bis yang tepat berada di depan gedung kampusnya, walau sebenarnya tidak yakin jika Yongguk akan datang untukknya, dia tetap menunggu.

"Sudahlah, dia tidak akan datang " ucap Himchan dengan _bitter smile_-nya, dia sudah menunggu hampir setengah jam di halte dan Yongguk belum juga sampai.

Yongguk manarik tangan Himchan yang sudah beberapa langkah meninggalkan halte, mencegah kekasihnya pergi dari sana. "Aku sudah berusaha secepat mungkin" ucapnya, Himchan tak mengucapkan apa pun.

"Kita makan malam dulu, baru aku mengantarmu pulang", "Ne" jawab Himchan singkat dan sama seperti tadi pagi Himchan hanya sibuk dengan pemandangan di luar jendela mobil. Yongguk tau dan sadar akan apa yang membuat seseorang yang berada disampingnya saat ini menjadi amat pendiam, berbeda dengan Himchan yang dulu. Yongguk, dia tau sudah sering membuat Himchan kecewa.

-Wait for me-

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore dan Yongguk masih terlihat sibuk dengan laporan-laporan yang berada di atas meja kerjanya saat ini, secara bergantian ia membuka map-map itu dan membacanya kemudian memindahkan data kedalam komputer.

Yongguk duduk bersandar pada kursi di belakang meja kerjanya, pekerjaannya telah selesai hari ini dan saat ini hari sudah cukup malam. Sejak mengajak makan malam Himchan waktu itu mereka berdua tak lagi bertemu, kesibukkan Yongguk dengan pekerjaannya tak membuatnya memiliki waktu untuk menemui kekasihnya itu.

Yongguk melihat layar ponselnya, tak ada panggilan masuk dan sms dari orang yang dia harapkan, Himchan. Dia meletakkan kembali ponselnya dan merapikan meja kerjanya sesaat sebelum dia bergegas meninggalkan ruangannya itu untuk pulang ke rumah.

Yongguk message:

_"Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"_

Yongguk akhirnya mengirim sms itu pada Himchan setelah lama melihat layar ponselnya. Dia tak menunggu Himchan membalas smsnya tersebut karena saat ini sudah sangat larut jadi Himchan pasti sudah tertidur, Yongguk pun merebahkan diri untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang telah lelah bekerja seharian penuh.

_Ini bukan mauku, aku tau ada jarak di antara kita saat ini adalah karena aku dan semua kesibukkanku, percayalah bukan ini yang aku mau. Aku memikirkan kita, sangat memikirkan bagaimana kita dan sudah terlalu merindukanmu di setiap hariku, aku menginginkanmu jauh dari pertama kita memulainya. Aku jadi gila karena rencanaku sendiri, tapi itu semua karena aku sangat menginginkan KITA._

_-Bang Yongguk-_

-Wait for me-

Yongguk membuka matanya ditengah pagi yang cerah hari ini, dia bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan merasakan pusing dikepala, tubuhnya lemas karena kemarin dia lupa untuk makan malam. Yongguk meraih ponselnya yang berada pada meja yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya.

Hime message:

_"Aku hanya menunggu saat bisa bertemu denganmu. Ne, aku merindukanmu Bbang_"

Yongguk tersenyum membaca sms Himchan, mengetahui jika Himchan juga merindukannya membuatnya bersemangat untuk menjalani harinya yang pasti akan melelahkan lagi. Yongguk memandangi foto yang berada di meja tepat disamping tempat tidurnya, fotonya bersama dengan Himchan waktu masih kuliah dulu, senyum Himchan sangat manis dalam foto itu membuat Yongguk menjadi sangat bahagia saat melihatnya.

"Yoboseo? ",

_" Eumm ,, "_

"Kau belum bangun yaa?"

_"Ne, nugu? ada apa?"_

"Yaa, kau liat dulu nama di ponselmu"

_"Ne, Bbang, wae?"_

"Ani, hanya ingin mendengar suaramu saja"

_"Oo, o"_

"Hime, i miss you"

_"Ne, I miss you too "_

Yongguk sudah berada di sini lagi, berada di belakang meja kerjanya dan sudah disuguhkan dengan semua pekerjaan yang telah menanti untuk diselesaikan. Dia memulainya, memulai mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya dan selalu berharap dapat menyelesaikannya dengan cepat agar dia memiliki waktu untuk bertemu dengan Himchan.

-(u_u)(n_n)-

"Bagaimana kabar Yongguk? Sudah lama Omma tidak melihatnya"

"Aku rasa dia baik, tadi pagi dia meneleponku"

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Ne, kami baik"

Himchan menyelesaikan makan siangnya di meja makan, hari ini dia tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah dan hanya berdiam diri di rumah untuk menghabiskan waktu liburnya.

-Wait for me-

Hari ini tepat dua tahun kebersamaan Yongguk dan Himchan, dan Yongguk sudah menyusun rencana untuk merayakannya bersama dengan Himchan malam ini. Sudah sejak pagi Yongguk terlihat sangat bersemangat dan senang, mungkin karena hari ini dia akan bertemu dengan Himchan, terlebih karena ingin merayakan dua tahun kebersamaan mereka berdua.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri Himchan sangat senang dengan ajakkan Yongguk untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka berdua malam ini, ia merasa lega karena Yongguk mengingat hari penting mereka dan mau meluangkan waktunya untuk bertemu dan merayakannya bersama.

Selesai kuliah Himchan bergegas pulang ke rumah untuk melakukan persiapan merayakan hari jadinya bersama dengan Yongguk malam ini. Sesampainya di rumah Himchan sibuk memilih pakaian yang akan dia pakai nanti malam, ia ingin terlihat berbeda di depan Yongguk malam ini.

-(u_u)(n_n)-

Hari ini di kantor Yongguk lebih sibuk dari biasanya, sampai siang ini dia sudah dua kali keluar kantor untuk rapat dengan rekan kerjanya, membahas urusan kerja dan masih akan berlanjut sampai sore. Selesai dengan semua urusan kerjanya di luar kantor, Yongguk kini sibuk dengan semua perjanjian-perjanjian yang dibuatnya tadi saat bertemu dengan rekan kerjanya.

-(u_u)(n_n)-

Malam meyambut dan Himchan sudah bersiap menuju tempat di mana dia dan Yongguk berencana untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka berdua. Saat sudah dekat dengan waktu yang dijanjikan, Himchan berangkat menuju tempat tersebut, sebuah restoran yang sering mereka kunjungi dulu, restoran yang dekat dengan pusat kota.

Senyum Himchan walaupun tertahan masih bisa terlihat diwajahnya, dia bahagia hari ini. Dia sudah mengenakan kemeja putih dengan design simple di bagian bawah yang terlihat sangat manis dan sederhana.

Sedangkan Yongguk masih saja berkutat dengan semua perkerjaannya, dia benar-benar sangat sibuk. Telepon di ruangannya tak henti-hentinya berdering, sekretarisnya melaporkan segala urusan yang harus ditanganinya. Yongguk beranjak dari ruangannya dan bergegas menuju bandara untuk mengejar penerbangan terakhir menuju Jeju, karena besok pagi-pagi dia harus melakukan rapat dengan para investor perusahaan tempat dia bekerja saat ini.

-(u_u)(n_n)-

Himchan masih saja menunggu meski jam tak lagi bersedia menunggu datangnya Yongguk saat ini, sudah hampir jam 11 malam saat ini dan dihadapannya sudah ada 3 gelas americano yang sudah habis diminumnya untuk menunggu kedatangan Yongguk. Himchan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang saat pelayan restoran tersebut memberitahukan jika restoran akan tutup.

Sampai di rumah Himchan langsung menuju kamarnya, duduk di atas tempat tidurnya tanpa melakukan apa pun, hanya diam. Dia memandangi foto di atas meja belajarnya, foto yang sama yang di miliki oleh Yongguk dikamarnya dan Himchan pun menangis.

Himchan message:

"_Aku tak meminta banyak, aku hanya ingin kau ada waktu untukku"_

Himchan memeluk erat bantal yang ada disampingnya, dia merasa sangat sedih dengan ingkar janjinya Yongguk kali ini di hari jadi mereka berdua. Hanya bisa menahan tanpa bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat keadaan jadi lebih baik.

_Aku menginginkanmu ada di sini denganku, tak perlu yang lain, hanya menginginkanmu. Kebahagiaanku adalah denganmu, bersamamu, aku hanya inginkan itu. Tapi aku tidak ingin memaksamu untuk memenuhi keinginanku, aku akan selalu membebaskanmu tak ingin mengekangmu dengan keinginanku._

_-Kim Himchan-_

-Wait for me-

Yongguk mencoba menghubungi Himchan, terus menerus mencoba meminta maaf atas kesalahannya yang sudah lupa akan janji yang dibuatnya. Yongguk hanya bisa kesal pada dirinya sendiri tanpa bisa menyalahkan keadaan yang membuatnya harus berada jauh dari Himchan saat ini.

Berkali-kali namun Himchan tidak mengangkat telpon dari Yongguk, membuatnya mengumpat dan memaki dirinya sendiri, sekali lagi Yongguk mengingkari janjinya dan kali ini janji pentingnya bersama dengan Himchan, merayakan hari jadi mereka. Mau tidak mau Yongguk harus menjalani pekerjaannya hari ini walau dengan perasaan yang tidak baik namun semua itu harus dia kesampingkan dulu untuk bisa melakukan pekerjaannya secara profesional.

-(u_u)(n_n)-

Himchan masih saja berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan enggan untuk beranjak dari sana untuk pergi kemana pun. Ponselnya yang sedari tadi berdering tak disentuhnya sama sekali, dia tau benar siapa yang meneleponnya, itu pasti Yongguk. Kadang Himchan mengerti dengan semua kesibukkan yang Yongguk harus alami tapi tidak dipungkiri, Himchan juga kadang tak ingin mengerti akan hal itu saat dia benar-benar membutuhkan sosok Yongguk berada disampingnya. Seperti kemarin, hari di mana menjadi hari penting mereka berdua dan ternyata Yongguk membuatnya kecewa lagi dengan ketidak hadirannya dan terlebih Yongguk bahkan tidak memberikan kabar padanya untuk membatalkan pertemuan mereka.

-Wait for me-

Malam sudah mulai larut saat Yongguk sudah sampai kembali ke Seoul saat ini, dengan cepat mengunakan taksi Yongguk menuju rumah Himchan. Setelah setengah jam menempuh perjalanan akhirnya Yongguk sampai di depan rumah Himchan.

Yongguk memperhatikan rumah dari luar, sesaat dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa, namun setelah beberapa menit berdiri Yongguk akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut.

"Annyeong Ahjumaa .."

"Ahh, Yongguk'ssi. Silahkan masuk"

"Ne, gomawo. Ahjuma, apa Himchan ada?"

"Aah, ada. Changkeman ne"

Yongguk menunggu dengan cemas saat Ibu Himchan menuju kamar untuk memanggil Himchan, dia takut akan sikap Himchan nantinya, akan kesalahan yang telah dibuatnya. Dan tak berapa lama Himchan menghampirinya. "Kita bicara di luar saja"

Yongguk dan Himchan keluar dari rumah menuju ke sebuah taman yang berada dekat dengan sungai Han. Meski malam sudah semakin larut di sekitar taman masih banyak di lalui orang. Himchan duduk di bangku yang ada di taman tersebut dan Yongguk ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi, benar-benar sudah tidak bisa"

"Apa maksudmu tidak bisa?"

"Bbang, aku tidak mau lagi membuat pikiranmu tergangu denganku jadi ,,"

"Jangan katakan lagi, aku tidak mau mendengarnya. Aku minta maaf karena aku lupa dengan hari penting kita, aku benar-benar minta maaf Hime, kumohon jangan katakan itu"

"Ani Bbang, bukan salahmu. Sudahlah ini bukan kesalahanmu, hanya saja saat ini mungkin lebih baik untukmu lebih berkonsentrasi pada perkerjaan, tanpa harus membaginya dengan memikirkanku. Aku tak ingin nantinya menuntutmu dengan keinginanku"

Himchan memberikan senyumannya sebelum meninggalkan Yongguk di sana, Yongguk hanya bisa diam ditempatnya melihat Himchan yang berjalan meninggalkannya. Dia tidak tau harus melakukan apa dan harus berbuat apa sekarang, Yongguk tau jika dia mempertahankan Himchan untuk bersamanya sekarang hanya akan membuatnya semakin terluka dengan kekecewaan yang akan dibuatnya nanti untuk tidak menepati janji, Yongguk tidak mau melukai Himchan lebih jauh lagi.

"Hime, kau bahkan tidak membiarkanku memelukmu terakhir kalinya, walau hanya sebentar"

-Wait for me-

Sudah dua bulan sejak perpisahan mereka, perpisahan yang sebenarnya tidak diinginkan keduanya namun terpaksa di lakukan untuk menjaga satu sama lainnya. Hari ini Himchan sedang merasakan kerinduannya pada Yongguk, kerinduan yang semakin tak tertahankan lagi.

Himchan duduk di bawah pohon dekat dengan kolam ikan yang ada di taman kampus. Tangannya menutupi wajahnya, air matanya menetes tak lagi bisa tertahan akibat rasa rindunnya pada Yongguk. Wajahnya sudah terlihat sangat memerah, mungkin karena tangisannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menangis dihadapanku, kenapa tidak pernah sekali pun? Kau selalu membuatku seakan tidak pernah menyakitimu padahal aku tahu, bahwa aku sudah sangat sering melakukannya padamu, kenapa tidak pernah mengeluhkannya padaku? Hime, kenapa?"

Yongguk hanya diam diposisinya, tak ada kekuatan untuknya mendekat ke tempat Himchan berada. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia ingin sekali memeluk kekasihnya yang sudah dibuatnya menangis dan bersedih itu, benar-benar ingin tapi entah mengapa tak dapat dilakukannya.

Entah mengapa hari ini Yongguk ingin sekali melihat Himchan, maka ia mendatangi Himchan di kampus namun ternyata dirinya malah mendapati Himchan yang sedang menangis. Himchan tak pernah sekali pun menangis di hadapan Yongguk dan untuk melihat Himchan yang menangis di belakangnya membuat Yongguk merasa sangat bersalah karena ternyata Himchan menutupi kesedihannya dan menahannya sendiri.

_Aku hanya ingin melakukan semua ini dengan cepat agar tak lagi menyiksa, aku ingin semua ini selesai dengan cepat karena aku tak sanggup lagi seperti ini. Aku sama denganmu tak lagi sanggup dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tunggu aku sedikit lagi, sebentar lagi saja dan aku akan kembali lagi padamu._

_-Bang Yongguk-_

-Wait for me-

Himchan sedang membaca buku di atas tempat tidurnya, bermalas-malasan sambil ditemani lagu yang mengalun dari playlist leptopnya. Rasa rindu pada Yongguk terus saja datang menghampiri kesehariannya namun setelah satu tahun berlalu Himchan sudah bisa mengatasai kerinduannya itu, walau kadang rindu itu tak tertahan dia rasakan.

Yongguk message:

_"Bisakah kita bertemu? Sore ini aku akan menunggumu di rumah kecil yang sering kita lihat dulu. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau datang, jadi datanglah"_

Himchan tidak menyangka hari ini dia akan mendapatkan sms dari Yongguk lagi setelah sekian lama dia tak mendapatkan kabar darinya. Bertemu, walau Himchan sangat ingin menemuinya tapi dia merasa jika bertemu dengan Yongguk bukan hal yang baik saat ini, entahlah mungkin Himchan hanya takut tak lagi bisa melepaskan Yongguk.

Himchan memandang jam dinding dikamarnya, sekarang sudah jam 3 sore, "Dia bilang akan menungguku" Himchan tak yakin dengan hal itu, dia takut akan kecewa lagi dengan janji yang di buat Yongguk kali ini.

-(u_u)(n_n)-

Yongguk telah berada di depan sebuah rumah yang manis, rumah kecil dengan taman yang lumayan luas didepannya, halaman yang di tanami pohon-pohon membuatnya terlihat cantik. Rumah yang terlihat sederhana namun berkesan cantik, Yongguk tersenyum dengan sabar dia menanti kedatangan Himchan di sana.

-(u_u)(n_n)-

Sudah mulai malam dan Himchan akhirnya memutuskan untuk datang ketempat di mana dia akan bisa bertemu dengan Yongguk. Walau masih dengan perasaan yang tidak yakin bahwa dia akan menemui Yongguk di sana, Himchan tetap pergi, dia hanya ingin memastikannya.

Himchan melihat mobil Yongguk terparkir tepat di depan rumah itu tapi dia tidak melihatnya di sana dan ketika baru saja Himchan menoleh berniat untuk pergi, Yongguk muncul dari dalam rumah tersebut dan memanggil namanya.

Yongguk menarik Himchan masuk ke dalam rumah, membawanya melihat ruangan-ruangan yang ada di dalam rumah itu dengan menggenggam tangan Himchan, meski Yongguk menyadari jika Himchan merasa tidak nyaman dengan hal itu namun dia tidak merisaukannya dan terus saja menggenggam tangan Himchan.

"Untuk apa bertemu di sini?"

"Apa kau masih menyukai rumah ini?"

"Iya aku masih menyukainya dan kau tau itu"

Yongguk tersenyum mendengarnya, dia merasakan kelegaan mendengar ucapan pengakuan Himchan padanya jika dia masih menyukainya.

"Apa kau ingat, aku pernah berjanji membeli rumah ini untukmu?"

"Ne, aku ingat"

"Kim Himchan, kembalilah padaku. Aku sudah sangat lelah"

Himchan hanya bisa menatap bingung pada Yongguk, dia tidak mengerti maksud lelah yang Yongguk katakan padanya, namun dia tidak mempertanyakannya dan hanya diam.

"Aku berkerja keras untuk ini, untuk mempersiapkan kita kedepannya karena aku sungguh ingin bersamamu, aku sudah bisa membeli rumah ini untuk kita tinggali nanti dan sekarang aku hanya ingin mendengar jawabanmu untuk mau tinggal bersama denganku di rumah ini"

Yongguk menggenggam tangan Himchan dengan erat kemudian melampiaskan kerinduannya dengan memeluk Himchan. Himchan tak tau harus berkata apa saat ini, dia bingung dengan keadaan sekarang ini.

" Bbang, apa kau ,,, selama ini?"

"Ne, aku bekerja keras untuk semua ini. Bekerja keras untuk mempersiapkan agar bisa hidup bersama denganmu. Tapi aku sungguh minta maaf karena aku sudah melukaimu dengan janji yang sering kali tidak kutepati dan membuatmu menungguku terlalu lama, maaf dan sekarang aku ingin kembali padamu"

Himchan memeluk Yongguk, dia sudah tak lagi kuasa menahan hal itu dan untuk pertama kalinya Himchan menangis dihadapan Yongguk.

"Mianhae, sudah membuatmu lelah untuk merencanakan semua ini, merencanakan kehidupan kita nantinya, aku benar-benar minta maaf Bbang. Harusnya aku tetap berada disampingmu dan menyemangatimu, tapi aku malah pergi karena tak mau tersakiti lagi, Bbang maafkan aku"

"Ani, bukan seluruhnya salahmu, aku juga salah dan sekarang aku hanya ingin bisa bersamamu, hanya itu"

"Saranghae Bang Yongguk, jeongmal saranghaeyo"

"Naddo , jadi maukah kau tinggal bersamaku di sini?"

"Ne, aku mau"

**-THE END-**

Kalau pernah ada cerita yang sama banget kayak gini dijamin itu punya Julz, soalnya Julz udah pernah post FF ini tapi dengan cast berbeda di wordpress. Kenapa dibuat versi BANGHIM karena gak sengaja nonton pas lagi nontonin video B.A.P dan nemu BANGHIM waktu di The Star (yang Yongguk nyiptain lagu MINE), di situ Himchan kasih tau gimana cara dia buat ngelamar pacarnya ^^, aslinya sih yang ditanya Yongguk tapi sama Yongguk malah dibalikkin pertanyaannya dan kebetulan banget apa yang dibilang Himchan sama kayak FF yang udah pernah Julz post dulu meski gak 100% sama sih, intinya Himchan pengen ngelamar pacarnya nanti dirumah yang bakal mereka tinggalin ^^

**#IneedHIM**

**#EarthNeedsRespect + YOU**

Mind to review?


End file.
